Second Chance
by pink-star210
Summary: Michelle is giving Steve a second chance in a relationship but will it all turn out easy or will there be problems through-out
1. Chapter 1

_**Some of the scripts from this story are the actual ones used in the show, but basically Steve been trying to get in with Michelle for a few weeks now and she has finally agreed to have him round for dinner and a movie. Ryan is still away at University in Glasgow but says he might come back in about a year**_

"I don't know how to thank-you enough for giving me a second chance" Steve said as they sat on the couch watching the credits at the end of the movie.

"I know away you could"

"But I mean it last time I was such a fool, I had everything I could wish for and I threw it all away"

"Stop it you, that's history now let's just focus on the future"

"Yea but I mean it I was such a fool" He said but was interrupted by Michelle suddenly kissing him.

"This is how you could thank me"

"Are you sure this is what you want"

"Yea I mean you've been waiting for that to happen for ages"

"Well eh yea I suppose I have, just thought I was playing the long game that's all"

"But if it's what we both want"

"You sure you want this to happen"

"Yea I'm willing to put the past behind us and try again if it's what you want"

"Yea"

"You don't seem to keen"

"Oh I am just still shocked"

"Well maybe I can help calm your shock, come to bed baby"

"Eh well I suppose you could try"

"Come on then don't worry I don't bite unless you want me to" She said dragging him through to her bedroom.

"Nice bedroom" He said looking around as they got in.

"Yea have a look around might find something you like" She said quietly getting undressed.

"Maybe but I don't think perfume bottles are quite my thing but yea this whole flats nice"

"Well if you turn around you might find something more to your taste" She said lying herself down on the bed completely naked.

"Yea, you don't know how much I want to be with you in that bed right now" He said shoving off his t shirt and trousers.

"Better hurry up then, I might just disappear"

"Oh I'm coming beautiful" He said jumping on the bed and joining her.

"Beautiful you're joking right"

"Nope beautiful inside and outside"

"Well you might want to test that statement I might be beautiful on the outside to your eyes but you haven't really been inside me" She said wrapping her legs and arms around him.

"Hmm guess your right then" He said slowly kissing her; they stayed like that exploring each other's mouths for a few minutes until Michelle pulled away.

"Steve I want more" She said whispering into his ear and gently sucking on it, before feeling Steve push her onto her back.

"You sure babe" He said climbing on top of her.

"Yea just get in me" She said opening her legs as Steve thrusted deep inside her.

"Ohh god Steve" She moaned though breaths.

"You're so tight babe"

"Cause I haven't had anything like this for ages"

"Well let me loosen you up a bit eh" He said massaging her breasts.

"Steve baby harder" She said moving her hips in time to him as he suddenly started going harder.

"Omg baby don't stop I'm too close"

"Don't worry darling im here to tip you over the edge" He said bringing his hand down and started nipping and rubbing her bud.

"Aghhhhh Steevvveeee babyyy" She said as her legs and hips started buckling as she came everywhere.

"Ohh god babe" He moaned as he too came inside her and started slowing down till he was finished and collapsed on top of her.

"Stay with me tonight babe"

"I wasn't going to go anywhere anyway" He said pulling the blanket over them

"Good cause to be in a proper relationship with me, you have to get me like that and then stay the night, can't leave a women in this state" She said cuddling up to him.

"That would be a crazy thing to do especially after the night you just gave them"

"The night you just gave me, I did nothing"

"You did babe" He said wrapping his arms around her as she fell asleep.

_**Okay so I know this chapters really short but please reviewww Xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Steve was the first to wake up; he looked down at Michelle who was starting to wake up too.

"Hey baby" He said kissing her on the head as she looked up.

"Hey" She said hiding herself under the duvet.

"Its fine hun nothing I didn't see last night"

"Yea just bit awkward that's all"

"There's no need to feel awkward through I aint judging you"

"Okay, anyway you staying here all day or coming to get breakfast" She said getting out of bed and slipping into her short black robe.

"Yea can't stay in here all day got work in a while"

"Aww do you have to, thought we could do something together today"

"Yea really sorry babe, but you can come see me and I'll give you a taxi for free"

"Might pop over but it would be for something more than a taxi anyway is toast okay"

"Yep fine" He said getting out of bed and following her into the kitchen.

"Good because to pass my test you have to give me a wonderful night which you did and then eat breakfast together before showering together"

"Well all those things are possible if we get a move on"

"We better had get them done otherwise second chances are over" She said jumping onto the unit before putting the toast in the toaster.

"Really"

"Suppose I could make an exception for you but it would give you extra brownie points"

"Well I could be late today but no more than half-an-hour"

"Oh you are good" She said taking the cooked toast from the toaster and putting it on plates before hopping down and walking over to the fridge to get the margarine.

"Spread them will you I just need to go check something" She said walking into her bedroom. She opened her underwear drawer and raided around till she found what she was looking for, her bright red silky thongs which she only wore on special occasions and shoved them under the pillow before walking back though to the kitchen.

"Everything okay" He asked as she sat down on his knees.

"Yea just needed to check the address of Ryan's university"

"He doing ok"

"Yea fine wants me to come see him in a few weeks, come with me"

"Would Ryan be ok with that"

"Yep sound he said to bring anyone special if there was anyone and he would check them out"

"But he already knows me"

"Well he can get to re-know you" She said finishing off her toast.

"Anyway you'd better hurry up if you want to get to work; I'll go warm up the shower"

"A shower doesn't take half-an-hour"

"Well it does if there's two people so get to it" She said walking into the bathroom and switching on the shower. She got undressed and put out new towels as Steve came in.

"Bout time too, now get em boxer off and get over here" She said sitting down on the toilet seat lid.

"I love you" He said coming over to her.

"I love you too baby"

"I'm really sorry I have to work today"

"Nah it's fine you go and I might pay you a little visit later if your lucky"

"That would be lovely" He said lifting her up into the shower.

"Well you might just get that then"

"I'll look forward to it"

"Good because I might even come with a few surprises for you"

"Already looking forward to it"

"Well your just gonna have to wait" She said reaching up the her shampoo.

"Here let me do it" He said taking the shampoo from her hands and squirting it over her head before massaging it in.

"You do know how to make a woman happy"

"I try my best"

"Well it works so keep it up you might find yourself in my bed a few more times"

"Ohh I'll keep it up then" He said rinsing it all out.

"Cheers babe I would do your but I can't really reach that far up"

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine"

"Can't help it, never really stopped caring about you"

"I must be the luckiest man alive" He said as she turned around and kissed him.

"Anyway hadn't you better be off to work"  
"Yeah suppose so"

"Eh I could see if Ryan's got any spare clothes here"

"No it's fine babe I'll pop home and get some later" He said getting out the shower

"Okay yea I'll be through in a minute just take a towel" She said as Steve got a towel and walked though to the bedroom. She stayed in the shower for a few more minutes before getting out and drying herself.

"Babe I'm going to need to go" Steve called from outside the bathroom.

"Yea just come in"

"I really need to go now got 2 missed calls from Lloyd"

"Okay yea you go I'll come see you in a couple of hours"

"Yea, you ok with all this" He said placing his hands on her waist.

"Yep fine, you ok with it"

"Love it but what I mean is did I hurt you or anything last night"

"Nope I loved last night"

"Ok it was just in case I was too hard or anything"

"Nah you were fine, now go on get to work or you'll have to wait longer to see me" She said standing up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss.

"No longer than a couple of hours though"

"Trust me babe 2 hours max"

"Right well I'll be off then"

"Yep see you later" She said as he walked out the bathroom and the out the flat, she finished getting dry and then went back through to the bedroom, she pulled out her short tight black dress from the wardrobe and lay it on the bed, she shoved on a pair or trackie bottoms and a hoddie and went around the house doing the laundry and stuff for a while before watching TV for about another hour until she decided to go and get ready, she got into her room and got undressed before reaching under her pillow and getting the thongs, she held them out in front of her before sliding them up her legs and pulling the black dress over her. Once ready she shoved on a pair of black heels and made her way to street cars.

"Eh I don't suppose I would be able to get a cab into town" She asked Steve and Lloyd who were sat outside.

"Yea anything you up to, you look really dolled up" Steve said standing up.

"Well I do have something in mind babe" She said slowly kissing him.

"Whoa guys when did this happen" Lloyd asked trying to get them to stop kissing.

"Last night" Steve said managing to pull away.

"Am I getting a cab or what babe" She asked tugging on his shirt gently.

"Yep sure hun any kind"

"The biggest most comfy one"

"That would be this one then" He said pointing towards one of the cars.

"Excellent" She said walking towards it as Steve followed behind her.

"Right so town you say"

"Nope somewhere quiet where hardly anyone goes"

"What will you want to do somewhere like that babe"

"You'll have to wait and find out won't you" She said as Steve drove away.

"Now that sounds like you want me for something"

"And it could be a perfectly nice thing"

"You make things sound really interesting"

"Do I now well to get the full effect of this one you're going to need to hurry up"

"You're not suggesting I break the speed limit are you"

"No just saying to find somewhere quickly"

"Don't worry there's somewhere right here" He said pulling into an empty forest car park.

"I guess this place will do" She said as he switched the engine off.

"Well what's this surprise"

"Fuck me"

"I don't get it Hun" He said lifting her onto his knees.

"Baby fuck me" She said sucking on his bottom lip.

"At least wait till I get us in the back" He said getting out his seat with her and into the back.

"Baby please" She said getting inpatient.

"Alright ok open nice and wide yea" He said shuffling her dress up above her waist.

"Ok opened now just fuck me please"

"Yep I was just getting to that bit how many fingers do you want used"

"Start with two" She said as he pulled down her thongs.

"Here we go babe" He said shoving his two fingers inside her.

"Goooddd Steeevvvee" She moaned as he started turning them around.

"Want another one"

"Yea as many as you can"

"I think 3 will do" He said shoving a third finger in.

"Godd please I'm so close"

"No no we can't have the car getting messy" He said removing all 3 fingers.

"Please I really need to"

"Okay get on your knees"

"What you doing" She said getting on her knees.

"I'm doing this" He said lying under her.

"I don't get what you're doing"

"Down a bit" He said pushing her hips down onto his face.

"Baby I love you" She said as he shoved his tongue inside her.

"Oh fuck babe" She said as he got one of his hands of started playing with her bud which sent her over the edge.

"Baby I'm coming" She said pushing down on him even more as he swallowed it all up.

"You taste fucking amazing" He said coming out from under her.

"You give people amazing fucks"

"Only special ones get that done to them"

"Well I am charmed but also exhausted"

"Then we can both have a little sleep"

"You got enough room"

"Yep I'm fine"

"Okay just wake me up if you're up first"  
"Yea I will" He said as they both fell asleep on the backseat.


	3. Chapter 3

_**It's now 5 weeks later and Steve and Michelle are on the train up to Scotland too see Ryan**_

"Okay babe" Steve asked as the settled down on the train.

"Yea fine just still feel sick" She said cuddling up to him

"Right when we get back you are going to see the doctor"

"There's no need for that it's just a sick bug"

"Well we'll see how it goes this weekend if you're still feeling sick by Tuesday you are defiantly going"

"If you say so" She said as the food trolley came round.

"Would you like to buy anything" The lady asked stopping beside them.

"You want anything Hun" Steve asked as they looked around the trolley.

"Yea I'll have a packet of crisps and a tea please"

"White or brown"

"Eh white"

"Is that everything"

"I'll have a coffee then"

"Okay so a tea, coffee and crisps"

"Yep" Steve said getting his wallet out his back pocket.

"That's £5.10 then please"

"Eh there you go" He said handing the lady a five pound note and a 10 pence as Michelle took the stuff from her.

"Cheers babe" She said handing him his drink and opening her crisps

"No problem"

"What time's the train due in"

"About 3.00"

"Ok and Ryan's meeting us there"

"Yep, sorry I need to go" She said standing up.

"Where" Steve called after her.

"Toilet" She replied as Steve got up and followed her down the carriage. She got into the bathroom with Steve just behind her and threw up into the toilet.

"Baby come on this is just some sick bug is it" He said tucking the lose hair behind her ears.

"It's gonna have to be because It's not allowed to be the other option"

"What other option would that be"

"Doesn't matter" She said throwing up again leaving Steve confused.

"God that toilet reeks" She said sitting up and flushing the loo.

"Yea not the most pleasant things train toilets"

"Nah their minging, come on I'm getting outta here" She said unlocking the door and walking back to their seats.

"You sure you're going to be okay" Steve asked as they both sat down again

"Yea stop fussing just a stomach bug that's all" She said snuggling into him.

"If you say so"

"Yep I do, here you can have those crisps"

"Maybe in a while"

"Just throw them in the bin"

"Might do, I'll just keep them case I do want them"

"Yea ok don't suppose you could reach up and get that magazine out my bag"

"Sure the one sticking out yea"

"Yep that one" She said as he reached up and got her the magazine.

"There you go babe" He said sitting back down again.

"Cheers".

"So you looking forward to see Ryan"  
"Yea it's been ages can't wait" She said lying down on his lap

"You don't mind do you" She said turning and looking up at him.

"No it's fine babe, you lie there" He said playing with her hair, he sat for about 15 minutes playing with her hair while she read her magazine until he heard it drop to the floor.

"OK babe" he asked looking down at her and realising she had fallen asleep bent down and picked up the magazine and put her jacket over her so she wouldn't get too cold. He sat for another couple of hours and got more coffee from the tea trolley be woke before she woke back up.

"Okay babe" He asked as she sat back up.

"No flamin headache"

"Do you want a drink or anything"

"What is it"

"Coffee but I could go get you something else"

"Nah I'll be fine but could you get my Paracetamol and water"

"Yep where is it" He said standing up.

"In my bag in a smaller toiletry bag and the waters just hanging round"

"The things you women carry round" He said coming down with her toiletry bag and bottle.

"We have our reasons"

"So I see" He said handing her the Paracetamol.

"You see what"

"Time of the month"

"Yep should be"

"What do you mean by should be"

"What I mean love is I'm not on it yet"

"Well are you sure"

"Yes babe I'm sure I'll go check if you like" She said standing up.

"You might want to take this then" He said handing her a tampon

"Do you want to come check as well"

"I will if you want me too"

"No I was joking" She said walking down towards the bathroom. She returned a few minutes later.

"Your bum looks really cute in those jeans" Steve said as she took her seat by the window again.

"Well if you're lucky you might get to see it a bit more"

"Yea that would be good"

"Wouldn't it just"

"So have you started"

"Nope"

"Well is that normal or not"

"Steve babe its fine stop worrying I have an Idea what it is anyway"

"What"

"I'm going to leave you to try figure that one out"

"Can you not just tell me"

"No I'm not even sure yet, anyway what time is it"

"About half two"  
"Right ok half-an-hour I'll text Ryan"

"Fine but I'm not letting it drop if you're still sick by next week you're going to the doctor"

"Ok babe stop worry" She said texting Ryan

"Cant it come naturally"

"Well think about what to have for tea tonight because I'm fine"

"I don't mind quiet a flexible man"  
"In your dreams babe, flexible my arse"

"But you love me all the same"

"Yes and proud"

"Not as proud as I am to have you"

"Well we'll see about that, shame I can't sit here and play tongue wars with you pretty bored"

"I don't see any signs that say no kissing"

"Well what I have in mind we might just get chucked off the train for public indecenty"

"You think"

"Eh yea why"

"Just thinking would anyone even notice I mean this carriage is as good as empty"  
"Well we could try I guess" She said moving over and sitting on him so she was straggling him.

"Yea we could"

"what you waiting for then" She said leaning into him and beginning the kiss. They sat kissing and moaning into each other for about twenty minutes before the announcement came on telling everyone they would arrive in Glasgow soon.

"Baby I think we had better stop now" Steve said trying to pull away.

"Yea but I don't want to"

"Either that or miss the stop"

"Hmm guess your right but you can reach up and get the suitcase"

"A valid excuse on why you can't do it"

"Well you're the man and I'm too small"

"I count that as sexism"

"Well unless you want to lift me up there"  
"Don't temp me babe"

"Ohh you are naughty"  
"And you drive me crazy so there we're equal"

"Right well come on get them stuff down train aint gonna wait on us" She said getting off him and standing up.

"Here you go" He said lifting down the big suitcase and then her bag.

"Good now we can get off of here" She said walking towards the doors as the train arrived in Glasgow.

"God where the hell do we go" She said as they got off the train.

"No idea babe"

"Wait is that him over there I honestly can't see" She said pointing to a man in the distance.

"Where"

"There, I think it's him well he's coming over I really don't know"

"We'll find out in a minute then"

"Guess so" She said leaning into him.

"You feeling any better"

"If I say no will you worry"

"Yep"

"Then I'm feeling fine"

"So you're not"

"Nope"

"Then Monday after work I am taking you too see the doctor"  
"Steve there is no need hun"  
"Eh that's what doctors are meant for"

"Babe I think I know what it is there is no need to go see the doctor"

"Then what is it"

"I'll tell you when I'm ready too"

"When will that be"

"I don't know babe but I'll tell you when I am if it is the case I don't even know if it is"

"Ok you tell me when you're ready too" He said as Ryan came over.

"Tell what when you're ready"

"Ryan" She said giving him a hug.

"Nice to see you too mum"

"I've missed you so much baby"

"Missed you to mum but hey what's with you and Steve"

"We're back together"

"When did this happen"

"A month and a bit ago"

"That's dead cool"

"Yea anyway what's there to eat around here I'm starving"

"Well theres that guy Kieran's restaurant"

"Nope not a good idea"

"Why not"

"Eh we're exs"

"Wow mum how many other guys have you been with"

"Eh no one, anyway food I'm hungry"

"Yea there's a place out here sit in or takeaway"

"Sit in"

"Okay well follow me" He said as they walked out the train station and in to a restaurant down the street a bit.

"Wait what kind of food do they do here" She asked stopping and looking at them menu.

"Pizza" Steve suggested pointing up to the name of it.

"God why am I such an idiot"

"I aint answering that" He said taking her hand as they all walked inside.

"Table for three is it" The waiter asked.

"Yep" Ryan replied as the waiter showed them over to a circle table.

"Our specials for today are on the board and any question feel free to ask a member of staff"

"Ok thanks" Ryan said as the waiter walked away.

"Quite a choice" Steve said looking at the menu.

"Yep one of the best places round here" Ryan said pulling in his chair.

"I'm just gonna pop to the loo if the guy comes back I'll have an orange juice and just a normal pizza" Michelle said standing up.

"Alright see you in a bit babe" Steve said as she walked away. She got into the bathroom and took the test out her bag she had got the other day, she looked at it a few moments before locking herself in the cubicle, she took the test and waited a few minutes for it to give it's answer, when the green dot appeared indicating yes and told her she was 5-6 weeks pregnant.

_**Pleaseee reviewwww Xxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**It is now Monday and Michelle and Steve are back from Glasgow and Michelle's back at work, she's not told Steve about the Pregnancy and is planning to get it aborted tomorrow without telling him.**_

"So how's Ryan then" Carla asked her as she sat down at their desk.

"Fine grown a bit say's he might come back next summer" She replied looking through at her credit card statements online

"Oh well that'll be nice"

"Yea sorry just need to phone Steve a minute" She said standing up and calling Steve.

"Steve are you at home" She said once he picked up.

"Yep why"

"Could you go look in the black bag I took with us and find the hotel bill and then come show me it at lunch" She said forgetting that the test was still in there

"Yea is everything ok"

"Yep just need to check something out"

"Ok I'll see you about one then"

"Yep love you" She said hanging up the phone.

"What's going on there then"

"Nothing just getting over charged for the hotel"

"Cheeky beggars want a coffee" Carla asked standing up.

"Nah I'll be fine"

"Ok won't be a minute" Carla said walking out, she sat for 5 minutes before Carla came back in with Steve.

"Someone's looking for you"

"Who would that be" She asked turning round.

"Steve I thought you were coming to get me at lunch"

"Yea"

"But that's not for another half-an-hour babe"

"But I needed to speak to you"

"I'm at work couldn't it have waited"

"No not really"

"Oh ok it's fine I'll go check on these guys" Carla said walking back out.

"Right what's up"

"I love you"

"I love you too babe but there's no need to stop me working to say that"

"That's not the reason I'm here though"

"What's the reason then"

"Why didn't you say anything"

"Steve I have no idea what you are on about"

"I know"

"Know what love"

"I'll talk to you at home about it"

"About what babe"

"It was lying in your bag" He said leaving.

"What was Steve"

"This" He said taking the test out his pocket before leaving, she stood there for a moment while it all came back to her before Carla came back in.

"Everything alright love"

"Shit I have done something stupid" She said sitting back in her seat getting upset

"What love"

"He is going to hate me"

"What have you done"

"I'm pregnant"

"Hey come on what's so bad about that"

"He found the test today and is dead happy about it"

"So"

"He thinks I'm going to the doctor tomorrow"

"And are you"

"No"

"Where are you going then"

"Abortion clinic"

"Why"

"I'm not ready to have it"

"What do you mean babe"

"It's too soon we not even been going out 3 months and I'm up the duff"

"Hey come on that doesn't matter"

"Yea it does"

"Right so let me get this right, You found out you were pregnant in Glasgow haven't told anyone, you don't plan on telling anyone and you go phone the abortion clinic and make an appointment for tomorrow but Steve finds your test and comes over here really happy but you still haven't told him you're getting rid of it tomorrow"

"Yep"

"Babe your gonna need to tell him"

"I know but how he'll hate me"

"No he won't just say you were confused, you didn't know who to turn to he'll understand"

"He won't he'll just hate me"

"Babe he won't he can't make you have kids, look why don't you go home now and try and talk to him"

"You sure"

"Yea you go off I'll be fine"

"Ok thanks" She said wiping her eyes before leaving. She got back to the flat pleased to find the door unlocked and went up.

"Steve" She called as she got in but realised he was in the shower so sat down on the couch and waited for him, she sat for about 5 minutes thinking what to say until he came out.

"Hey what you doing back thought you were at work"

"We need to talk"

"Okay don't look so scared I won't eat you" He said sitting down beside her wrapping his arms round her.

"Im really sorry" She said starting to cry again

"Hey there's nothing to be sorry for"

"I'm not ready to have it"

"Baby it's fine I'm not going to make you have a child if you're not wanting too"  
"But that's not all"

"What is it babe I'm not going to hate you"

"Tomorrow I'm not going to the doctors"

"Ok well I guess that's fine there's a reason now"

"No I'm going to the abortion clinic"

"God babe why didn't you just say something"

"I didn't know how too I thought you would leave me, I wasn't thinking"  
"God I would have never left you baby I love you too much pregnant or not"

"I'm so sorry"

"It's fine just promise to tell me stuff in the future"

"You don't hate me then"  
"No I don't mind in the end it's your body you can do what you want"

"Are you wanting to come"

"Yea course I will not letting you go through it on your own"

"Thanks, I'm not saying we can't have kids just feels to soon now"

"I know baby it fine yea and then afterwards if you feel up to it we can go have something to eat"

"Yea don't know if they can actually do it tomorrow or if it's just talking through the procedure"

"I don't know but it's going to be fine I promise"

_**Okay I know the endings really bad but please review anyway …Xxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Michelle woke up needing to be sick so ran straight through to the bathroom before throwing up in the toilet as Steve came in all dressed for work.

"It's okay babe" He said sitting down beside her.

"Sorry this is the least of your problems you can just go to work if you want"

"I babe am not going anywhere till I know your okay, you're doing a big thing today and I can't leave you like this"

"Don't be stupid I'm fine you can just go to work"

"Love don't argue I'm not going anywhere I'm staying right here till I know your okay"

"Well I'm fine just a bit of morning sickness that's all" She said standing up and flushing the loo.

"Okay well let me get you some breakfast if you're not going to eat it that's fine just maybe if it's there you will" He said walking into the kitchen and putting toast on.

"I don't want breakfast"

"Chelle love just try eat it you've a busy day"

"It's not a busy day though today I go somewhere to get this little thing inside me killed just because I don't want to have it"

"Hey come on don't think like that, it won't even know it's alive yea if you're not wanting it then it is best to get rid of it while you can" He said sitting her up on the kitchen unit

"But I still feel guilty"

"Don't okay loads of people do it" He said taking her toast out the toaster and spreading it.

"I don't know what I'd do without you"

"You wouldn't be in this mess anyway I have to go to work for a bit before we go off but come find me in an hour and we'll go"

"Yea you go off" She said giving him a hug.

"Any problems phone me but if not I'll see you soon" He said giving her a quick kiss before leaving. She jumped down off the unit and walked back through to the bedroom with her toast to try get warm as it was freezing in the flat, she sat in bed eating her toast before drifting off to sleep again, when she woke up she realised the time and only had 15 minutes to get ready when in her stomach she felt the baby move just a tiny bit and then burst into tears again but still shoved on some clothes and a bit of make-up before rushing out. She got to street cars and went inside to find Steve and Lloyd sitting chatting.

"Okay babe" Steve asked as he noticed her standing there.

"I need a word"

"Eh yea sure I'll just come out" He said standing up as Michelle walked up to beside the office door.

"What's up babe" He asked shutting the door behind him.

"I can't do it"

"What do you mean"

"I felt it moving I can't do it"

"If you're sure babe"

"Yep I don't care what anyone else thinks I'm having this kiddo"

"Come here I love you" He said wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you too baby but eh we'll need to go book a scan soon"

"Yep come on we'll do that now and then I'm taking you for lunch"

"Yea okay" She said as they kissed lightly on the lips.

"Come on I'll go get the keys" He said walking back into the office with his arm around her

"That you off then Steve" Lloyd asked looking up from his paper.

"Yep"

"Where are you going again" Lloyd asked as he looked at Michelle who nodded and leaned into him more.

"For a scan"

"You haven't got cancer or anything have you"  
"No you twat"

"I don't understand then what is it"

"We're having a baby"

"Wow well done guys"  
"Yea thanks, anyway we'd better go" Steve said taking the keys from the desk and walking out the office with Michelle.

"His face" Michelle said as they got out.

"I know, thought one of us had cancer plonker"

"Nice friend you are" She said laughing as Eileen walked up to them.

"You two looking very happy" Eileen said.

"Well we're going to see our baby"

"Steve you two don't have a child"

"Eh yea we do"

"Michelle what is he on about"

"He is on about me being pregnant won't shut up about it"

"Oh well congratulations as long as it keeps him away from here"

"I'm sure he'll find something up with me everyday blow it out of proportion and stay off work, now come on we've got to go" She said tugging on his arm.

"Told you we have a baby" He said as walking to the car as Eileen stood mocking him.

"Right come on get in" She said sitting down in the car annoyed.

"Okay I'm coming" He said getting in and starting then engine.

"So just the hospital then"  
"Yep but don't take too long about it"  
"What is it with you wanting to go around speeding"

"I like a man who can drive fast"

"Well the problem is these cars don't go to fast"

"So I see well just go as fast as you can" She said shuffling down in the seat. About 10 minutes later they arrived at the hospital. They got the lift up to the maternity ward and walked over to the reception.

"How can I help you" Ask the receptionist looking up from the computer.

"Well we were wondering if we could make an scan appointment"

"Yep sure how far into the pregnancy are you"

"About 6 weeks"

"Right well we have an available nurse in about 10 minutes or the next one would be in a few weeks"

"Do you want to go for the one now then" Michelle asked looking up to Steve who nodded.

"Ok, if I could take your name and address"

"Michelle Connor, 18A Coronation street"

"Right well if you two want to take a seat over there, then the nurse will be with you shortly" She said indicating the seats, they walked over and took two in the front row.

"You sure you want to do this" Steve asked as Michelle leaned into him.

"As long as you promise to be there when I need you"  
"I promise all the mornings your sick I'll be there, when you have bad days and just want to stay in bed I'll stay in bed with you or when you need just a little more encouragement I'll give it to you, I'll do whatever you want me too and I'm not going anywhere"

"You mean that"

"One hundred percent"

"Move in then"

"If that's what you want then I will"

"Yea it is babe I just want you and our little kid"

"Well you got me and that little kiddies growing inside you give 6/7 months then you'll have it all"

"Can't wait but what you going to do about Amy I mean she can stay in the flat if she wants but then where would the baby stay"

"I'll figure something out I could just agree to have her after school and weekends but she goes back to Tracy's to sleep".

"Yea that's fine I would give her Ryan's room but I don't know, like to feel he has somewhere to stay if he needs too"

"No it's fine Ryan's still your child"

"Yea, what time is it"

"Eh about 5 to 12"

"What we've only been here 5 minutes"

"Yep why"  
"Hate these places and I just want to see our little kido and get something to eat"

"Well we can go get the scan and then I can take you out somewhere to eat, wherever you want"

"Pizza"

"Ok we'll go get a pizza after this"

"Good and I believe as the farther of this child and my lovely man I think you should give up alcohol as well"

"Hmm that will be hard but I guess for you" He said wrapping his arms around her.

"And no smoking in the flat"

"Sure"

"And coffee banned"

"Anything else you want"

"Don't temp me" She said as the Nurse came out.

"Michelle Connor"

"Right come on Stevie boy" She said standing up and following the nurse into the room.

"Okay so I believe you are about 5/6 weeks into the pregnancy"

"Yep"

"Alright well if you just want to lie down on here so we can check the baby out and then we can make sure your doing ok" The nurse said indicating the bed so Michelle got up onto it and Steve took the seat beside it, taking her hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"So has it started moving yet"

"Yeah just this morning"

"And I guess you're getting morning sickness but are you feeling more tired"

"Yeah a bit and yeah a lot more"

"Well the sickness will fade away slowly but won't stop completely like you might get it only once a week but it will be a bit worse and as for the tiredness you're only going to get more tired and more mood swings but we'll talk about this all later".

"Yep, sorry Stevo away to get a whole lot worse for you" She said looking over to him with a little smile

"And by the sounds of it not much better for you" He said as the nurse started moving the scanner across Michelle's belly

"Right well here it is, do yous want to know the sex or anything"

"Eh yea guess so, that ok"

"Yep go ahead" Steve said standing up and stroking her hair with his spare hand.

"Well you have a little show off here, seems to look like a little girl"

"Are we able to get photos or anything" Michelle asked beaming with excitement.

"Yep I'll just get one printed out for you" The nurse said wiping her belly and going to get a photo.

"So a little baby girl then" Steve said crouching down to her height.

"Yep thank-you so much" She said sitting up and giving him a hug.

"Hey no need to thank me you're the one having her growing in you for nine months I'm not doing anything"

"Yea but if it wasn't for you she wouldn't even be growing inside me" She said as the nurse came over with a few photos.

"Okay so here you go I'll just have a quick chat with yous about your health and some options which you don't have to take"

"Yep that's fine" Michelle said taking the photos and putting them in her bag.

"Okay so yea you will feel a lot more tired, mood swings will become more common, morning sickness will become rarer but when it happens there will be a lot, you're going to be a lot hungrier and will start craving certain foods"

"Okay and when would I take maternity leave"

"It would usually be when you are 7/8 months but just whenever you and your partner agree is the best time to take it"

"Okay and to make another appointment do I just come here"

"Nope your appointment has already been made and will be sent thought the post but if there's a problem with the selected date just phone up and arrange another one"

"Alright thanks"

"Well I think your okay to go just remember to sleep when you're tired don't stay up and do thing" The nurse said as Michelle got up off the bed.

"Well thanks again" Steve said as they all walked out.

"No problem what I'm payed to do" She said as they walked off.

"


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Steve was walking Michelle to work, she had been sick a few times but still insisted on coming in. They arrived at the Factory stairs and started saying their goodbyes to each other when Steve sat down on a step.

"Babe what you doing" She asked with a laugh.

"Looking"

"At what love there's nothing to see" She said looking around the street not finding anything unusual.

"Come here babe" He said inviting her to sit on his knees

"What is it love I'm already 10 minutes late" She said taking a seat on him

"Your bumps on show"

"Yea I know not ashamed of it are we"

"Nope very proud of it actually just thought you would want to know"

"Well thanks babe but I like looking at it and if I have a baggy top on well I can't see it can I"

"Suppose your right" He said as Beth came running up to the factory.

"Skiving already Miss Connor surer the other one would be happy about that"

"Eh the other one has a name and you can hardly talk how late are you"

"Ms Connor then" She said walking inside leaving Steve and Michelle alone.

"Hmm she's right babe I do need to go"

"Yeah that's fine you go" He said as they both stood up.

"Right well don't get up to, to much mischief and try to get some work done"

"For your information being a taxi driver is a very demanding job"

"Oh really so if I was to walk in at lunch I wouldn't see you sitting on your backside playing darts or whatever you do"

"Since you have said you might come in now I'm going to have to stay and do nothing"

"Well I might just want a gossip with Eileen, any I really need to go"

"Okay yea I'll see you later then" He said giving her a quick kiss. She got in the office and found all the workers gathered around the one machine.

"Eh aren't you guys meant to be working" She said walking over to the office.

"You can hardly talk sitting there all cuddled up with Steve"

"Shut it Beth" She said walking into the office.

"Now I definitely didn't expect you to be in today" Carla said as she sat down.

"Nah I'm fine"

"Really or is that just a brave face"

"Yea I need to talk to you about stuff"

"Well I just need to pop to the bank but I'll be an hour tops and then we can have a catch up"

"Do you have to go"

"Yeah but I'll be as quick as I can promise" Carla said standing.

"There's a coffee if you want it"

"Nah I'll be fine" She said as Carla walked out the office. She picked up the coffee cup and walked out the office and poured it down the sink. She had just cleaned it out and put the kettle on for a cup of tea when Sean came up beside her.

"Ok Sean"

"Yeah just getting a drink"

"Oh sorry am I in your way"

"No no your fine"

"I'll just be a minute anyway"

"Nice bump you got growing there"

"Are you calling me fat" She said sarcastically looking round at him.

"Ohh absaultly not"

"Good"

"Well are you" He asked as she looked around to notice the workers hadn't even noticed Sean had moved over to beside her.

"Yeah I am just don't tell those guys can't be bothered with their gossiping"

"My lips are sealed"

"Want to see her"

"You sure don't mind that I won't be working"

"Nah got nothing better to do on my own so why not" She said walking back to the office with Sean behind her.

"Have to be quick though before Carla gets back won't be happy to see I'm allowing slackers"

"Does she know"

"Well yeah but she think I got it aborted yesterday"

"Ahh okay"

"But then I felt it moving and I couldn't so we went and got a scan and stuff instead"

"What does Steve say about it"

"Yeah he's dead happy such a fuss pot though, anyway here you go" She said handing him the photos.

"Aww Chelle she's so cute"

"Yeah she's going to be perfect"

"I bet she will be"

"Anyway you'd best go otherwise they guys will wonder where you are"

"Yeah guess so, thanks for showing me anyway and if you need anything just ask" He said standing up and giving her a smile before walking out. She sat on her own getting for about the next half-an-hour before Carla came back with a smile on her face.

"Good time at the bank then" She asked as Carla sat down in her seat

"Nah pretty boring just in a happy mood anyway how are you"

"Im fine but I need to tell you something"

"You sure I wasn't expecting you in for a few days"

"Yeah I'm fine honest"

"Right ok what is it then"

"I couldn't do it"

"Do what"

"The abortion"

"Ahh so you're still pregnant"

"You don't mind do you"

"No not at all why would I"

"Don't know"

"Look whatever you do it's your choice but you've got loads of us behind you whatever choice you do make" Carla said standing up and walking over to her.

"Yeah guess so" She said getting upset

"Hey come on let's not get upset eh"

"I can't stop it"

"Can't stop what babe"

"I don't know" She said bursting into more tears as Carla wrapped her arms around her.

"Look love everything is going to be ok" Carla said trying to calm her down.

"Ryan is gonna hate me for this" She finally managed to say

"No he won't love nobody's going to hate you, come on we'll go find Steve"

"No no it's fine he's just going to make a big deal out of it"

"You're going to need him a lot more than you realise, he won't make a big deal over nothing chances are he'll take you home which I'm guessing is where you would much rather be"

"Yeah I would but I can't just leave in the middle of the day"

"I'm giving you permission to, so come on lets go find Steve"

"No I'm fine really"

"Chelle your not you need to be with Steve you knows more about what to do then me and I'm not allowing you to stay here in this state"

"I don't want to go though"

"Look it'll be best for you, go home cuddle up with Steve, get some sleep and then try again tomorrow"

"I'm fine though"

"No you're not now either we go find him or I get him to come here your choice"

"I'll go find him then but I don't see the need I'm fine" She said still in tears.

"I'll come to, look you'll feel a whole lot better when you home and tucked up in bed" Carla said picking up their bags and leading her out the office and past a workforce who didn't even notice them leaving as once again they were all gathered round the one machine. They walked over to street cars with Michelle getting increasingly up set.

"Look you're going to be fine babe" Carla said as they got outside but Michelle didn't answer instead just stood in tears leaning into Carla

"Come on let's take a seat try calm you down" Carla said taking a seat on the ground outside Streetcars with Michelle as Eileen walked over.

"Does Steve know she's out here like that" Eileen asked crouching down to try and see what was wrong.

"No not a clue I was going to try get him once I got her calmed down"

"I'll go get him you stay with her" Eileen said standing back up before walking inside to get Steve.

"Hey, you want to try calm down for Steve otherwise he is going to be worried" Carla said as Steve came out looking worried.

"Hey babe what's wrong" He asked sitting down beside her before slowly pulling her off Carla to try and get her to talk but she just fell into him in more tears.

"What happened" He asked looking over to Carla.

"I have no idea, she was just saying about how she was having the baby and then said that Ryan was going to hate her and that's when she got upset"

"Come on babe I'll take you home" He said picking her up and saying thanks to Carla. They got back to the flat with Michelle still in tears.

"Right hun you going to say what's wrong" He asked moving her hair out her face.

"I don't know"

"You sure because your awfully upset for nothing".

"Ryan's going to hate me"

"I'm sure he won't"

"He will I promised him it would only be us two and never anyone else, I mean yeah I've been out with men but never got married or pregnant again"

"Come on no one hates or is going to hate you"

"They will Ryan will do, I'm going to walk past people in the streets and they'll just think 'look at that slag got pregnant first time'"

"No babe no one is going to think that I won't let them"

"But that's what their all thinking"

"No come on who will think like that"

"Tracy, Deidre"

"Tracy she's only annoyed cause I'm the farther she wouldn't care other wise and Deidre's just her lapdog so don't worry about them"

"Yeah but that's what people will think"

"Babe they don't look who have you told"

"Well there's Lloyd, Eileen, Carla and Sean guessed"

"And what did they all say"

"That it's amazing but they're not going to say what they really think to my face"

"Love look nobody thinks like that I promise, why don't you go get changed into something comfier and I'll get us something to eat"

"I don't want to go anywhere without you" She said cuddling into him further and started crying again

"Hey come on don't get upset I'll take you through and then get you into something comfier" He picking her up and walking through to the bedroom.

"Steve baby" She said as he put her down on the bed and sat beside her

"Yea love"

"Don't go anywhere"

"Babe I won't I'll stay right here promise, look let's get you changed and then if you want you can snuggle up to me and have a sleep". He said hugging her as she gave a small nod.

"Right what you wanting to put on and I'll go get it for you"

"Nothing I'll just shove on that dressing gown" She said sitting up and reaching for the gown which was on the bed rail.

"Yeah ok you want anything to eat or drink"

"Chocolate there's a few bars in the cupboard just bring them all and the strawberry milkshake in the fridge"

"Right I'll be right back; you want to watch a DVD or just talk"

"DVD but I'm not sure if you'd like them"

"Only one way to find out" He said walking out leaving her to get changed. A few minutes later he came back in with 3 big bars of chocolate a milkshake and a few DVDs to find Michelle changed and in bed.

"Didn't know which one to choose so I bought a few and here's the chocolate and milkshake".

"Just whatever like them all"

"I'll put this one on then never seen it before" He said opening the case and putting the DVD inside the TV before getting in bed beside her.

"I love you babe" She said snuggling down into him

"I love you two babe more than anything" He said opening the chocolate and snuggling down with her to watch the movie.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Michelle is now going on for 5 months pregnant, she still gets upset a lot over nothing so Steve has decided to take her away to Ireland tomorrow to see her family for a couple of weeks to see if it helps calm her down.**_

That morning Michelle was the first to wake up as she was feeling the need to be sick again, so she bent down and felt under the bed for the bucket she kept there in case she was sick and found it just in time to throw-up. Once finished she put the bucket back on the floor and rolled over to see Steve who was still asleep.

"Babe you're so boring when your asleep" She said swinging her legs over him and resting her head in-between his shoulders and neck as he mumbled a load of nonsense.

"Steve just wake up this is really boring" She said walking her fingers up and down his chest

"Mmm what's wrong love"

"I'm bored and can't sleep"

"Why"

"I was sick"

"What when" He said suddenly becoming fully awake.

"Its fine babe just a while ago"

"Why didn't you say"

"You were asleep"

"Next time wake me up before your gonna be sick"

"I'll try don't suppose you want to get up and get some breakfast I'll come too, I just want to get out of here it's too warm"

"Yeah that's fine" He said giving her a quick kiss before they both got out of bed and walked though to the kitchen.

"If you're planning on proposing to me make sure it in the next few weeks otherwise I aint going to be able to wear that ring" She said squeezing her fingers as she sat up on the unit.

"Who said I had any intentions on proposing to you" He said placing his hands on the unit either side of her.

"I don't know, in case you got a sudden urge to get down on one knee"

"And what would you do if I did"

"I would say yes and be the happiest woman ever, marrying this gorgeous man and carrying his child how much better could life get" She said seductively wrapping her arms around him and slowly started kissing him.

"Oh god babe sorry bit I need to go" She said suddenly stopping as she realised they had over slept and she needed to be in work in 15 minutes.

"Why were you going" He said as she got off the unit and ran into the bedroom.

"Work"

"What okay I'll get ready too" He said following her into the bedroom. She came out a few minutes later and rushed around the flat throwing stuff in her bag.

"What you doing for breakfast" Steve asked shoving his shoes and jacket on.

"I got stuff there, come on lets go" She said walking out the flat as Steve came behind her. About 5 minutes later they arrived at the factory to find all the other staff waiting there waiting to get in.

"Sugar I've forgotten my keys" She said raiding through her bag just in case they were there.

"Its fine Carla's here now" Steve said as Carla got out her car and came over to them.

"Hey guys looking forward to Ireland"

"Yea can't wait; you will be ok on your own"

"Oh I'll be fine going to have to get used it anyway with your little one due soon"

"Guess so, anyway I'll see you at lunch time" She said turning to Steve and giving him a quick kiss goodbye.

"Wait Carla I need a quick word with you" Steve said as they both turned back around to face him.

"You go get those guys in I'll be just a minute" Carla said giving Michelle the keys before walking back to Steve.

"How can I help you"

"Well I was thinking of eh proposing to chelle just she keeps mentioning it"

"Yeah oh my god she would love that doesn't shut up about you"

"Right well the thing is I have no idea what kinda ring to get her"

"And you want me to help you choose one"

"Yeah if that's ok"

"Ohh its fine no problem I take it you want it done today"

"Yeah and then I would ask her when I come get her at lunch time"

"Right I'll just go say I need to pop to the bank" She said running back into the factory.

"Chelle sorry love just had the bank on the phone and I need to pop down there"

"Yeah it's fine you go"

"Okay I'll be no more than a couple of hours"

"Its fine take your time" She said as Carla walked back out the factory find Steve in a car waiting for her.

A couple of hours later they got back to the factory with the ring.

"Thanks for doing this" Steve said as Carla got out the car.

"Oh don't worry about it she's ave done the same if it were Peter askin"

"Well thanks anyway and I'll see you in about an hour"

"Yep and no later im too excited already and she hasn't even said yes"

"I won't be and I'll be able to take her home straight after"

"Yeah she was only doing a half day anyway"

"Right ok I'll go think what to say" Steve said giving her a smile and driving away as Carla ran back into the factory.

"How was the bank" Michelle asked as she sat down in her chair.

"It was fine but more importantly how are you"

"Oh I'm fine just want food"  
"That's why there's a kitchen though there love"

"Yeah but I doesn't have pickled onions in it"

"Pickled onions" Carla asked looking up confused

"Cravings"

"Ahhh well not long till you go home and then I'm sure Steve will give you plenty and for next time you're in work I'll make sure we're stocked up on pickled onions"

"I ate them all last night"  
"How many is all"

"Four, five jars"

"You ate five jars of pickled onions"

"What baby wants is what baby gets"

"Very well text Steve I'm sure he would be more than happy to bring you some over"

"Nah I'll be fine not long till he comes anyway"

"Yeahh, how's the little one doing"  
"Ohh she's fine sill kicking and moving"

"You're gonna need to send me daily updates on er"

"Ohh yes and I'll send you photos every couple of days so when I get back you're not too surprised by the size of me"

"You won't grow that's much"

"Oh I think I will love" She said putting on her glasses to look though paperwork. They sat just getting on with work for about half an hour until Carla spotted Steve coming down the stairs.

"You ready to go"

"Yep basically why"

"You got a visitor" She said as Steve came in.

"Hey babe what's with all the bags"

"Your pickled onions"

"Aww you didn't need to" She said packing up her stuff

"And then what would you eat tonight"

"Yeah okay maybe you did, anyway we going or just staying here"

"Well I need to ask you something first" He said putting down the bags.

"Ok you could just talk to me at home"

"It's better asked here"

"Right okay babe what is it" She said as he crouched down onto the ground.

"Steve what are you doing on the floor babe"

"Michelle I love you more than anything in the world babe and to show you that, will you marry me" He asked showing her the silver crystal ring in the box.

"Yeahh" She said through tears as Steve slid the ring onto her finger.

"I love you baby".

"I love you too" He said wrapping his arms around her and slowly giving her a kiss.

"Aww guys get a room please" Carla said from her side of the desk.

"Yeah sorry" Michelle said breaking away from Steve and getting her stuff ready to go.

"Its fine you two go off and celebrate Steve and Michelle style whatever that is"

"Steve and Michelle style that is new but I'm sure we'll be able to create a new style"

"Yes you better now get going and have fun in Ireland"

"Oh we will" She said standing up and giving Carla a quick hug before walking out with Steve. They walked down the road with Steve tightly holding onto Michelle while she looked at the ring in her finger.

"I love you more than anything baby" She said as they got in the flat.

"Come here" Steve said as he sat down on the sofa.

"Yep what's up love"

"I love you more than.." He was interrupted by Michelle forcing her lips onto his.

"You don't need to tell me how much you love me babe I know now come on we got packing to do"

"No we don't done it already"

"Ohh when did this happen"

"While you were at work"

"Come to bed then"

"It's the middle of the day"

"Exactly you coming or staying"

"Eh coming with you of course"

"Good" She said dragging him into the bedroom and closing the door behind them.

"So how you wanting to do this"

"Well you could start by taking my clothes off and then you could take your clothes off or I could do that myself"

"Lucky you're wearing something that's easy to take off then" He said unbuttoning her blouse.

"Guess I am" She said shoving him on the bed.

"I haven't finished undressing you yet"

"I'm sure you'll find away too" She said crawling on all fours till she was beside him and then slowly placed one leg on the other side of him and sat down on his crotch so she was straggling him.

"Guess I will"

"Or you could just pleasure me from the top"

"Could do or I could pleasure you from the top as much as you want and when you're really close I could just give that little bud of yours a play with"

"Yeah you win" She said getting off of him and lying down as Steve took off her trousers and pants.

"Right babe just say if you want me to stop yea"

"Yea but I don't see why I would" She said as he started massaging her breasts through the silky material of her bra.

"Babe it helps if you take it off"

"I know, just what I'm away to do" He said reaching behind her and unclipping it.

"Good now come on make me scream at the top of my voice"  
"I'll give it my best shot" He said placing his mouth on one breast and started sucking and biting on the nipple while with one hand massaged the other he kept swapping over between them so they each got an equal amount of treatment.

"Oh god Steve babe" She moaned quietly as he got his spare hand and moved it down to her thighs and started moving it up and down.

"Steve don't tease me please" She whined as he then moved his hand up to her bud and started flicking at it.

"Steve baby I'm really close" She said as he suddenly bite down hard on one of her nipples as she came everywhere.

"Hmm told you I could make you scream" He said planting gently kisses on her lips as she came down from here high.

"Wasn't quite screaming but near enough"

"Ok well near enough screaming"

"You defiantly made me knackered"

"Have a little sleep then"

"What would you do"

"Sleep to"

"Well if your sure I guess I could"

"Yep may as well we've got a long day tomorrow"

"Guess so" She said leaning onto him as they both fell asleep.

_**Sorry really bad ending… Please reviewwww Xxx**_


End file.
